Convert $\dfrac{17}{3}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $17 \div 3 = {5}\ \text{ R } {2}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{3}{3} = {\dfrac{15}{3}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $2$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{2}}{3}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{2}{3}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{15}{3}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{17}{3}$.